Chris and Gordie vs Teddy and Vern
by GordonLachance17
Summary: A girl named Abby has been friends with the four guys almost her whole life. Now, in high school, they begin to drift apart because of something that Teddy did in 8th grade.
1. Chapter 1

Chris and Gordie vs. Teddy and Vern

Abby didn't want to be seen. She preferred staying in the house all day in the small town of Castle Rock doing nothing. Her life was very simple and she had few friends to whom she could speak with. The friends that she did have were four guys, four guys that she had absolutely nothing in common with. Chris was the leader, a kid with a tough-guy image who would puff a cigarette but also watch over his friends and keep peace. Gordie was the guy who appeared shy on the outside, but was actually not so when you got to know him. He wrote stories for pure enjoyment and it helped him to escape the reality of not being cared about by his father. Teddy was the crazy, up for adventure kind of guy whose laugh sounded like some sort of creature was being tortured or nails against a chalkboard. Lastly, there was Vern, a scaredy-cat kid that collected pennies for enjoyment. These were the four different guys Abby hung out with on occasion. Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with them and how they even liked her. They all smoked, she hated the idea of putting a cigarette in her mouth. They would sit and swear at each other while playing a card game, and she covered her ears while they did. Abby hadn't even said the word hell before in her life and she wasn't planning on ever doing it. They couldn't be more different but still they took her in as part of the gang.

They started out in 1st grade as awkward little children never communicating. But as they got older, they began to be drawn together, like an unknown force was physically binding them. By the time they were all in middle school, they spent every spare second together, coming up with some crazy idea of what to do. Now they were all in high school, 9th graders. But by this time, they had slowly begun to drift apart. Abby spent most of her time alone now, only occasionally visiting the boys in the tree house. There was a reason for it all.

In 8th grade there had been an incident involving Teddy. He had done something to hurt Abby's feelings. Only him and Abby knew about it. The both of them refused to talk about it to Gordie, Chris, and Vern. So for over a year, Teddy and Abby awkwardly talked but the other boys knew there was a problem. Their friendship was never the same again.

**Ok so this is just Chapter One. There will be more coming soon hopefully :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris and Gordie vs. Teddy and Vern

Chapter 2

Abby sat pondering in her room on one hot August day. It was late summer, and usually right about now, Chris or Gordie, or sometimes even Vern, would show up at her bedroom window and motion for her to follow them. They would end up walking over to the tree house and talking about random bullshit. You know the same as usual. Teddy didn't show up as often anymore, you know ever since the thing he had done. Abby didn't like to think about it. Every time it tried to creep into her mind, she'd force it out before it could bother her. She had talked to Teddy only a few times after the incident. She wasn't sure about the other guys; she wasn't around them all the time so she was sure they still hung out with Teddy.

As Abby continued to stare down at her skirt in her small, closed in room, she heard a rock hit her window. Sure enough, one of the boys was outside. She headed to the window to look out. Chris was standing there, a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth with his hands in his pockets. As he saw her, his eyebrows arched and he began to smile. Abby couldn't help it, when she was around Chris she could only grin and feel happy. He was her support. Quickly she ran out of her room, through the front door, and around the house to greet him.

"Hey Abs," Chris stated calmly.

"Hey Cigarette Man. You should stop smoking. I don't like it." Abby smiled but became serious.

"Oh chill, I'm not gonna die."

"You better not."

The two began to walk in the general direction of the tree house. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Chris asked, "Tell me what happened with Teddy."

Abby sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it. It's too much."

"Oh come on." Chris dropped his head and pulled it back like he always did when he said this.

Finally Abby began to speak and she told him exactly what had happened. Chris' reaction was priceless. At first, he was speechless, shocked that he hadn't been told earlier on, but then, he took the cigarette out of his mouth with only his first finger and thumb, with his middle, ring, and pinky finger all held up and let it fall. Then he began to laugh. Abby was shocked. She had expected the only fairly decent guy of the gang to support her and comfort her but instead he was making fun of it.

Chris continued cackling in a scarily Teddy-like way and clutched his stomach. Abby didn't say anything but she felt betrayed. Chris was almost like her very last friend. Teddy was obviously not really anymore. Gordie and Vern both tended to favor Chris, which was of course not surprising. So Chris had been the only one who even remotely still cared for her, and now he was just laughing. Before she could think the better of it, Abby turned on her heel and ran back to her house, through the door, up to her room, launched herself onto her bed, and began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby didn't leave her room until the next morning. She woke up in her bed and found herself in the clothes from the night before, her face stained with tears. At first, she was slightly confused and didn't remember what was going on and what had happened to her. But it came back to her in almost an instant. All of what had happened the day before came hurling back at her. She had been sitting in her room all alone, secretly wishing that someone would come for her. Then Chris showed up outside her window wearing his usual smirk-like smile. She had been so happy to see him, yet so quickly things had gone south. The cackling noise that Chris had made was still ringing in her ears, bouncing back and forth in her brain. Standing up, Abby tried to shake it out of her head. Sighing, she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Summer was such a boring time for her; it was 3 months of doing absolutely nothing, or having to do chores out in the sweltering heat of Oregon.

Finally she made a decision. She made a decision to go out and talk to Chris about yesterday. She didn't want to have the same relationship with him that she was having with Teddy already. Stepping out into the warm weather, Abby tried to clear her mind and forgive Chris. She was sure he hadn't meant the laughter in a mean way. Guys of course have different brains than girls do.

She started to walk to the tree house, hoping desperately that at least one of the guys would be there. She needed to talk to someone, and maybe it was about time that she worked things out with Teddy, even though it would be tragically difficult. She approached the tree house soon enough, it looking the same as usual, ugly and sloppily thrown together, but she loved it and so did the other guys. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times and waited for a response. Nothing came. She went in anyway.

All three guys turned at once to see who was entering. Chris was sitting in his usual spot, smoking a cigarette and holding cards in his hand with his elbows against the table. Teddy wasn't smoking but he also held cards in his hands. Vern was looking uncomfortable in the corner, wearing an almost disturbed look on his face. Gordie, as usual lay with feet outstretched on the bench, reading one of his mystery magazines. Abby's first hunch was that he must have lost to Chris and Teddy again. The guys continued to stare until Abby felt almost as uncomfortable as Vern looked. Chris was the first to speak, "Hey Abs," he said in a slightly tenser voice than he had yesterday. Abby felt her stomach drop but was shocked that Chris wasn't as mad as she had expected him to be. "Look," Chris continued, "Don't worry about yesterday. I'm not mad. If anything, you should be mad at me, and if you are, than I totally understand." Abby sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness. But Chris I do feel sort of bad for just stomping off. I know you didn't mean it like that."

Chris nodded and looked around at the other guys.

"So I'm guessing you've already told them about it," Abby said.

"Yeah, sorry Abs. I had to."

"That's alright." As she said this, she sat down next to Teddy. She could see him slightly jerk as she did. Things were not going to get any less awkward it seemed. At least she knew her and Chris were alright.

But just when she thought things would stay the same, things changed dramatically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby was once again sitting in her room. She had just gotten home from the tree house where she had watched the four guys playing one of their favorite card games. Teddy sat next to her awkwardly and pretended she didn't exist; Chris occasionally looked up at her and smiled while Gordie continued reading his magazine or writing in his journal. He would be so into the story, if someone tried to talk to him he wouldn't hear. Vern on the other hand would try to excitedly talk to everyone but end up being ignored. Chris was the only one who would occasionally acknowledge him and say, "What is it man?"

Towards the end of the day, as the boys were about to leave the tree house, something interesting happened. At one point Teddy glanced over at Abby. It only lasted a split second, but she saw it. He gave off a vibe of loneliness and longing. But once Abby got home she tried to forget about it, figuring it was just something she had imagined. Teddy obviously hated her. What he had done in 8th grade had proven that. Abby sighed as she climbed into bed and as she did, she considered the fact that maybe Teddy didn't hate her. Maybe he felt bad for what he had done and now he felt guilty.

"Oh whatever," Abby whispered to herself. A minute later, she fell asleep and dreamed of something she couldn't quite remember the next morning. It must have involved Teddy. As she lifted herself out of bed, she heard another stone hit her window.

"Ugh, who now?" she grunted. She walked over to her window and looked down at the lawn. This time it wasn't Chris, it was Gordie.

Abby went outside to greet him immediately. He stood still with a cigarette in his mouth, almost resembling Chris.

"What up, Abs?" It was the first thing he's said to her in what seemed like a while.

"Not much, why are you here so early?"

"I don't know, I guess I was lonely at home. We live in a boring town."

"Tell me about it." Abby laughed. "You have spoken in a while."

"Yeah, well you know me."

"Yeah," she replied.

"Look, so Chris obviously told Vern and me about your short 'argument' and so I now know what's between you and Teddy. Don't worry I didn't laugh when I heard." Gordie smiled.

"Oh, that's good. I would have been very mad at you." Abby smiled back.

"Well, I do have one thing to say. You need to make this better with Teddy. Before this whole 8th grade thing blew up, you guys loved each other. And to be honest, please don't be mad at me, but is it possible you over reacted?"

"Overreacted?" Abby shouted. "How is that overreacting? I deserve to be mad."

"Ok well I agree, it was bad what he did, but I know he didn't mean it. I can tell at the way he acts around you. He feels bad."

"Then if he feels so bad why won't he apologize?" Abby questioned.

"I think he might be slightly afraid of you."

"Oh. He should be."

"Oh come on, honestly Abs. You can't go on ignoring him forever." Gordie said.

"Sure I can." But as she said it, Abby realized that she _should _forgive Teddy or at least talk to him about it. When Gordie suggested going to the tree house to talk to him, her heart began to flutter with nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gordie lead Abby to the tree house, literally he dragged her along by

taking her hand. As they approached Abby began to complain out loud.

She was sure that if Teddy was up there, he would know she didn't want

to talk. Gordie began to knock. The reply was, "Come in man." It was

the voice of Teddy.

"Please dear lord, please let Chris and Vern be there too." Abby said

under her breath.

Gordie held his head through the opening and then shoved Abby through

it. She stumbled up into the tree house and stared at Teddy.

"Shit," she whispered. None of the other guys were up there.

"Whoa, she just swore. See you guys," and with that Gordie disappeared

from below.

Teddy and Abby were left to awkwardly stand/sit around. From outside

Gordie said in a loud voice, "You guys better make up." Then he left.

It was even more awkward at that moment. Teddy tried to occupy himself

with his cigarette while Abby uncomfortably twirled her hair.

Finally Teddy spoke and said, "Look, Abby, I don't hate you if that's

what you thought. What I did was purely an accident. You never gave me

the chance to explain. I'm sorry." He hung his head.

Abby already felt much better. This had been what she wanted to hear.

"Thanks Teddy. I guess I might have possibly overreacted and I should

have taken into consideration that you didn't mean it. I guess I just

this whole time was upset and felt bad for myself. I wanted you to

still be my best friend."

At this note, Teddy raised his head and smiled. "Any chance you'd

forgive me?" he pleaded.

"Of course, just promise to never do something like that again." Abby smiled.

"I solemnly swear." He saluted.

"Pinky swear?" Abby questioned.

"Pinky swear."

"OK it's all good now."

Abby then decided to walk to Gordie's house to tell him they'd made

up. He would be so happy. As of now it looked like the gang would

officially be back together, without the awkwardness.

Teddy came along with Abby. The two hugged each other before exiting

the tree house. It felt like it was a symbol of a new beginning. A

weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she couldn't be

happier. Once they came across Gordie's house they immediately saw him

in the back yard, sitting with his journal open, thinking.

"Hey Gordo!" Teddy shouted across the street.

Gordie looked up and raised his eyebrows as if to ask, "Did you guys make up?"

Abby nodded with response and Gordie sprung up so quickly that it

looked like something had just bitten him in the ass. He ran over as

quickly as possible and hugged Abby.

It looked like everything was back to normal, the way it should be.

But before Abby could keep up, all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Story of What Teddy Did in 8th Grade

It was an average morning in Oregon, 1961. Abby was walking to school with her purple skirt flowing in the early spring wind. Teddy, Chris, Vern, and Gordie all met up with her on the way there. The 5 of them were all best friends. They spent all their time together, mostly sitting and talking in the tree house. Life wasn't too bad for them when they were together. When they were together, it was like all the terrible things that were happening at home disappeared. It was worst for Chris who was beaten on a daily basis.

On this day, something happened that would change their friendship forever. The morning started out normal as usual but things went wrong at about noon. Chris and Teddy were just leaving English to go outside to eat lunch. Gordie and Vern were just leaving French class, and Abby walked out of History. As usual the 5 of them met up in the middle of the baseball diamond and sat in the grass to eat.

After just a few minutes Teddy got up and said he had to go somewhere. The look in his eye told the others that he was up to something, something he didn't want to tell his best friends. He walked off fairly quickly. Once he had been away for over 10 minutes, Abby began to wonder. Telling Gordie and the other guys she would be right back, she stood up and walked back to the building to see what Teddy was up to.

She wasn't really sure what to expect as she neared. He definitely had seemed like he was up to something. But once she saw Teddy, she was shocked and speechless. Of all the things she had thought it would be, she had never expected this. Teddy was standing at the side of the school, holding hands with a girl. Abby's heart temporarily stopped out of shock. How could this possibly be happening? How did Teddy possibly have a girlfriend? He had never given off any signs and he was not the type of guy who paid attention to girls. At least he hadn't seemed like it.

Abby didn't realize how long she had stood around to spy on Teddy. He still hadn't noticed her and neither had his girlfriend. She knew exactly who the girl was because of the school's small size. Her name was Connie Eberstein, the most popular, beautiful girl in the town, and suddenly Abby found her self jealous. She shocked herself? Why was she jealous? Teddy was one of her best friends, she loved him but it wasn't like she loved him like that. Right? Abby was confused. She continued to stare at the couple in pure disbelief. Just as she was about to turn away, Teddy looked away from Connie and saw Abby. Quickly, she turned around and ran back to the baseball diamond. Teddy wasn't sure how to respond to it but he decided to ignore it. The whole day though he realized that Abby was trying to avoid him. Things stayed awkward and one day Abby finally yelled at Teddy. She told him that she didn't like the fact that he never warned his best friend's that he had a girlfriend. From that moment forward until the day they officially made up, things were more awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That's not it… Teddy Did More

The day that Abby saw Teddy with a girl, she was petrified. But the same day, he did something else to shock her. It was a bit later in the afternoon when it happened. Teddy was just walking out of school at the end of the day, this time alone. Abby was walking out of the side entrance and saw him leaving. Just as she saw him, she heard voices coming from behind her. Two of the voices sounded like Chris and Vern, the others sounded like Ace Merrill and Eyeball Chambers. They didn't sound happy. Teddy heard them too because he sharply turned to see what was going on. Abby was right in his line of vision, he glanced at her quickly but focused on the voices. Suddenly, the 4 guys emerged right behind Abby and stopped their ranting.

Looking back at Teddy, Abby noticed that he looked very pissed off. He looked like he couldn't take the idea of Ace and his stupid ass gang annoying them anymore. So Teddy took a gun out of his pocket and immediately aimed for Ace. This of course was a stupid idea, but who ever said that Teddy was smart? He forgot that Abby was standing just near Ace meaning that she could have been hit. The bullet whizzed past her head and very nearly punctured its target.

Teddy looked at Abby with an evil look on his face. It wasn't directed at her, but at the time of course she didn't realize that. She had witnessed two terrible things that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now that she had made up with Teddy, Abby hoped to forget the past two memories. When walking home with Teddy one day after school, Abby asked, "Hey Teddy? I was just wondering something. When you apologized for what you had done, did you mean you were sorry for almost shooting me or you were sorry for dating that girl behind our backs?"

"I was sorry for almost killing you. That of course was an accident. Dating the girl wasn't." he smiled, "But I guess afterwards I wished I had told you guys. I was just too afraid to."

"Oh. Ok. What happened to Connie anyway?" Abby wondered.

"Oh, well, I broke up with her after I saw you look so abandoned and upset when you saw me with her."

"Wow, you broke up with her just because of me?" Abby felt sort of bad.

"Yeah well sort of," Teddy hung his head down in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Teddy. It was dumb of me to get mad at you for hanging out with her. It was mixed emotions. I think I was jealous and I also wish you had told me and the other guys."

"You were jealous?" Teddy responded.

"Possibly," Abby flushed pink.

"Aw how cute," Teddy looked up at Abby and smiled.

It was moments like these where Teddy seemed nothing like he usually was. Around Abby he was a calmer less crazy person. Around just the guys, he smoked and swore and acted insane, but being around Abby made him learn to not act like that.

Abby didn't know how to respond to this. She wasn't sure if maybe she liked him or not.

"Abs?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You look kind of sick." Teddy worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Look, I think that I broke up with Connie because I didn't want to see you look so hurt."

"I really looked hurt?" Abby said.

"Yeah, really hurt. I also didn't really like Connie; she was sort of a bitch." Teddy explained.

Abby was staring at the ground while Teddy said all this.

"And…," Teddy continued, "I was never even friends with her. I've always been friends with you, and I guess I have always liked you."

At this, Abby's heart stopped.

"Really?"

He just nodded in response.

Abby's head began to twirl. She felt dizzy and didn't know how to respond.

"Jeez, Teddy, I-I…" Abby was speechless.

"It's OK if you don't like me back." Teddy felt humiliated.

"Just give me time to think," was Abby's response.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abby ran home, leaving Teddy dumbfounded behind her. She was confused. She knew Teddy loved her as a friend. Abby loved him as a friend as well, but she was no longer sure if she really liked him like that. If she doubted it, then it probably was true. She didn't like him in that way. Teddy was sweet if you got to know him. He could be kind and sort of well behaved, but that was only around Abby. How had she not realized it? It should have been fairly obvious, the way he had acted around her. But now she felt bad, she had just abandoned Teddy in the street. She didn't want to start the whole awkward cycle over again. Deciding she needed to talk to someone, Abby set down her book bag in her room and ran back outside. She needed Chris. In this kind of a situation, he was the only guy she could come to. Looking down at her feet while she ran across the lawn, she bumped into some one.

"Whoa, where to Abs?" came the deep voice from above. It was Chris, again standing with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Oh perfect, I just came to see you." Abby said out of breath.

"Really? And why would that be?" Chris replied.

"I need you. It's Teddy. He just admitted to liking me."

"Oh well that's no news to me. We all knew it. Even Vern." Chris shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait what? You knew? Teddy told you?" Abby rambled on with question after question.

"No he didn't directly say it but come on, how much more obvious could it be. He acts all normal around you. It's weird. Plus, how can he not? You're pretty, and smart, and nice. We're lucky to have you."

Abby tried taking in all the words at once. It was like a flow of water that she couldn't swallow too quickly.

"Really? So you all just knew? Gosh, I just don't know what to do right now. Help me!" Abby started shaking Chris by the shoulders.

"Chill out girl. Why are you freaking out? It's not a big deal. It's Teddy for God's sake. He won't care. Just tell him you don't like him."

"Chris, that's the problem! I don't know if I like him?"

"Oh. You're in deep shit then." Chris laughed.

"Shut up, you're supposed to be the problem solver." Abby looked irritated.

"Ok, just relax. We can go talk to Teddy together."

"No way, I can't talk to him again." Abby stated.

"Fine, stay here. I'll go." So he walked away, leaving Abby alone in the afternoon sun.

She decided to go inside and let her brain de-fry from the hectic events of the day. Teddy was a complicated person. Sitting in her room at night, Abby heard another rock hit her window. What was up with all these guys coming to her? She got up again and walked to her window to see who it was. She pleaded that it wasn't Teddy. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment. Looking out, it wasn't Teddy, it was Gordie and he looked a bit too happy to see her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Abby was confused. It was almost midnight. What was Gordie doing here this late? He was carrying something in his hands. Whatever it was, it looked like a note. He motioned for Abby to come outside. Reluctantly, she got up, yawned, and dragged herself down the stairs to go meet Gordie. Once she got outside, he was gone. Only the note was left on the grass, a rock holding it down from being blown away. She walked towards it and picked it up. Here is what it read,

Dear Abby,

I know this might sound stupid, but I had to leave you this note. This afternoon, Chris came over to my house and told me about your Teddy problem. He said you weren't really sure if you liked him, and that most likely you didn't. I took this as my chance. I have wanted to talk to you about this for a long time. Abby, I really like you. You have been my best friend for a long time and I just couldn't stop loving you. I try to every day because it feels so impossible that you could ever like me. A girl like you deserves someone less sensitive than me, someone like Chris who is tough. I have tried to not show weakness. The time I told you that you and Teddy need to make up, I did that to try not to look or sound obvious. I wish I had the guts to talk to you about this in person.

You are one of the only people who really understand what I have gone through. Both of our brothers died and both of our father's don't care about us. I just want to be able to share that with someone. I love you,

Gordie

Abby put down the note as she finished it, the words still ringing in her head. _I love you, I love you, I love you. _Chris had been right, she was in deep shit.

"Oh Teddy and Gordie. Why do you have to complicate things for me? Why can't we all just be friends like always?" Abby whispered to herself. The words were carried away into the wind, as if nature knew, that would not happen easily.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Abby tried her hardest to avoid all four guys completely. Unfortunately, like always, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and even Vern this time showed up. At first, at about 11 A.M, Chris came over to talk to Abby about her about the issue. He tried giving her advice on what to do but she was so distressed, she couldn't handle any ideas. As always, Chris was a support system and even just him being there with her was helping. The two of the sat on the lawn for an hour at least with Abby resting against Chris' shoulder. With out her realizing, Chris smiled down at Abby almost the whole time.

"Why do Teddy and Gordie have to like you too?" Chris thought.

He sighed with a sad face. He had always loved Abby. She was beautiful, brilliant, incredibly sweet and kind, and she was a part of the gang. He had always preferred hanging out her over insane Teddy and scaredy-cat Vern. Of course Gordie was his best friend but, hey, girls were better.

At noon Chris got up to leave, hugged Abby gently, and while his head was on Abby's shoulder, he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Before Abby had time to respond, Chris turned around and walked away.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This can NOT be happening." Abby practically screamed in her head. She ran back into her room and buried her head in her pillow. She let out a high pitched yell that was muffled by the thickness of the pillow. "How can this be happening?" she asked herself. "I just don't understand."

Later on in the afternoon Gordie showed up again. She somehow mustered up the courage to tell him that she really didn't know how to deal with the situation at the current time. He had just nodded and said he understood. At about 3 o'clock, Teddy showed up and told her he was sorry if what he had said upset her. Abby felt bad for him and told him that she loved him, but she wasn't sure in what way. Vern came last and Abby already figured he was going to drop the news on her as well. Unexpectedly, he ended up comforting her. It was still obvious that he liked her too. Vern liked practically any girl that he found pretty.

At night, Abby found herself in her room in bed crying. The portrait of all four guys kept running through her mind. First she saw Teddy, the guy who acted normal only around her. He seemed dedicated to her. Then came Chris, even in her mind he was beautiful. His sea-blue eyes sparkled and his smile showed off his personality. He was always there for her, almost like a father, very protective. Next she saw Gordie, the cute sensitive one who apparently really loved Abby. Vern quickly flashed through her head, but she knew she would never love him. He was sweet in a way, but definitely not her type. It was between three of the guys. What was she going to do now? Once again, she was in deep shit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning Abby was afraid to get out of bed. It was another day of having to not know what the hell to do. She lay in her bed and pondered. Could she stay enclosed in her tiny pink bedroom all day? It would be boring, but worth a shot. Abby looked at her window and hoped that no clank would result from yet another rock hitting it. She noticed that there were a few cracks in it from the at least a hundred times the boys had visited her. Finally Abby decided that she didn't want to be alone in her room all day. Figuring it would be best to go get some fresh air, she went outside and took a quick walk around her house. The second time she came around Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern were all standing side by side, silently.

"Uh hi guys. This is awkward." Abby stated.

"Hey Abs." Chris said. "I think we should talk."

"Um OK," this day was already turning out annoying for her.

The five of them all walked to the tree house in silence. When they got there, no one

actually climbed up into it. They all just stood near it and waited for someone to say

something.

Things started out decently enough. Chris reasonably spoke with Teddy, Gordie, and

Vern about them all liking Abby. Then Teddy, being Teddy, began to become furious

with Chris. "What so you f'in think that she likes you?" After that, the whole situation

blew up into a full blown beatin' your ass fight. Vern even joined in to say that he was in

love with Abby too. Abby wasn't surprised of course. But when Teddy heard Vern say

that, he turned towards him and slapped him across the face, "Like to hell she would

ever like you." At this Vern got pissed and when he got pissed he wasn't hesitate,

especially when it came to insults. Finally Abby had to do something to break this up.

This was usually Chris' job but he was a part of the problem at the moment. She went

into the tree house to grab Chris' .45, came back down, and before the guys noticed what

she had in her hand, she shot into the sky with a bang. The fight broke up immediately.

"I can't believe you guys are actually fighting over me." Abby looked disappointed. "And who ever said that I like any of you guys. You are my best friends. What if I just want to stay best friends? Have you ever considered that?"

Hearing this, Chris immediately regretted his behavior. His face fell and he felt ashamed. Teddy didn't show emotion at all and Gordie looked like he could use some rest. Vern just awkwardly stood around as always.

"You guys are best friends. We are all best friends. It would be simpler if it stayed like that. I don't want to ruin it." Abby explained.

So for the next three years of high school, the 5 inseparable friends, stayed best friends. Gordie figured his love for Abby had always been just a casual love. Chris thought the same. Vern actually discovered a new girl he liked and ended up dating her sophomore year. Teddy felt broken hearted but he got past it in the end.

But hey, I just said for the next 3 years of high school, things changed when they all turned 18.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3 years later

School had just gotten out in Castle Rock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, Friday, June 17th, 1965. This had been the last day of school before summer break. Abby and her four best friends, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern were all 18 years old, and about to head off to college. Chris had managed to gain confidence in him self about being able to make it in to college. He was really smart, which Gordie had been trying to tell him for many years. Vern, although he was often called stupid, had also managed to scrape by. Gordie of course was always smart and easily got accepted. Abby applied Harvard with Gordie and also got in. She was what Chris had described as beautiful, smart, and kind. Finally there was Teddy who was the only one not going to college. Not because he didn't get accepted, but he was being drafted to the army, a huge dream of his. The 5 of them were happy to be escaping the small town of Castle Rock, especially Chris. Chris had been accepted into Michigan University, a very good college in southern Michigan. Vern was going to a small college in Oregon called Madonna University.

It was beautiful outside which fit the mood perfectly. The gang was going home to pack for college and then they all met up at the tree house one last time.

"I love you guys," Abby said happily.

"We love you to Abs," Chris said. He had become even more handsome since they were 9th graders. His golden blond hair was now slightly longer, his eyes even more blue. He was tall and well built. Teddy had gotten rid of the bottle glasses and had switched to contact lenses. He as well had become handsome. Vern was by far the most impressive. From being a slightly chubby little kid, he had become a pretty good-looking young man, tall and muscular. Lastly, Gordie hadn't changed one bit. He was still the cute, skinny guy who loved to write.

Abby had definitely changed. Her hair that was once a dirty blond had become a much darker brown. She had chopped it all off. It was now above her shoulders in short, choppy waves. Her eyes had also changed in color slightly over the past few years. They had been a light blue but had now become a dark blue.

As the day drew to a close, Abby felt more lonely and sad. She knew she was about to have to leave her best friends behind, except for Gordie who would be coming with her. Saying goodbye to Chris, Vern, and Teddy would be difficult. Teddy would be especially difficult. She had worried for days that maybe she would never see him again. She knew Chris and Vern would be fine but she loved them both so much, she didn't want to let go.

The next day cam quickly and it was a dreaded one. Abby hated crying and she knew it would happen. She met up with all the guys at her house. They all came over in the morning to throw rocks at her window like they always did. It felt awkward when they all stood on her lawn and hugged. Abby found it hardest to say bye to Chris and Teddy.

"I love you Teddy," Abby wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry. It's OK. I love you more," he smiled.

She tried to smile as well. "I'll see you soon," he reassured her. With that he stepped back for Vern to hug her. Her goodbye to him was fairly quick. All she said was "I love you" and "Stay handsome". He smiled and mumbled, "I love you too."

Then it was Chris' turn. Abby almost had a mental breakdown with huge teardrops dripping off of her face. Chris tried to comfort her like he always had. He stroked her hair gently and looked her straight in the eye with a look that said, "It's OK, don't cry."

"I love you Abby. I'll see you really soon." He promised.

Abby just nodded and tried to hold in all the other tears that were threatening to overflow.

At last the guys departed leaving only Gordie on the lawn.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon. No need for a sad goodbye," he smiled slightly at her, in his adorable way.

"Yup see you," Abby nodded.

Gordie departed and Abby tried to breath. The memories that she had shared with all the guys haunted her for a few minutes. She tried pushing it out of her head.

That day was the last time she saw Teddy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Teddy's Death (1 year later)

Teddy's P.O.V

It was deathly cold outside. My military uniform was barely containing any heat for my body. My fingers were getting frost bite which did not help the fact that I was trying to grip a gun. I was shaking. My teeth were chattering and I felt a chill all the way down to the bone. All around me soldiers were rushing around, just as cold as I was. Next to me stood a young woman, around my age who I couldn't help but admire for her courage. She reminded me of Abby which made me sad. Abby, the girl I had always loved, the girl who had never loved me back and never would, the girl who I hadn't seen in a year. It was heartbreaking and I wondered if she ever thought about me still. I thought about the gang I'd left behind and how badly I missed them. I tried to regain focus on my surroundings. Some of my military friends were scurrying around our little fortress we had created. I was just trying not to die. About 1 mile ahead of us was the other side, the ones I was trying to kill. They were slowly advancing and now that I was facing actual war, my heart began to pump at an abnormal speed. The young woman next to me turned towards me with a sort of "Are you ready?" look. I tried to nod but I was too nervous. The outbursts I used to have as a younger boy rang through my head "Take no prisoners!" "Stand back men, paratroops over the side!" This time it wasn't a joke. This was real. Before I could really understand what was happening, the other side came advancing rapidly. The woman next to me motioned for me to get down. She was gripping her gun as was I. I was prepared to die like this if it came to that. If I could be with someone that reminded me of Abby, everything was alright. The actuality of what was happening began to sink in as I felt the ground begin to tremble and I began hearing thousands of gun shots. After only a few short moments I realized I would have to begin shooting as well. I stood up with the young woman, whose name had turned out to be Alexis, and held my gun to my side.

It all happened to quickly for me to realize.

I was shot straight through the stomach. The impact of the bullet was so strong, it tore straight through and came out of my back. I felt it fly through my spine and I heard the horrible sound of the cracking and crunching of my back. All of this, I felt for just a second and then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Abby's P.O.V

I got the call that very day. Teddy's mother called me to tell me what had happened. Teddy was gone. It was a Sunday when I got the news. I was sitting in my dorm room at Harvard, writing a story for my English class when it happened. I had coincidentally been thinking about Teddy and how much I missed him. I hadn't seen him in a year and I missed him like crazy. Every time I thought about him, my heart ached.

After I got the call, I immediately began crying. Poor Teddy, he had loved me and I just hadn't loved him like that. I wish I could have said one last thing to him, or at least seen him just once more. I ran to Gordie as I cried that Sunday. He saw me, my face burning red and tears flooding my face and all the possible things that could have happened ran through his mind.

But he didn't expect Teddy's death.

Gordie's P.O.V

Abby told me what happened and I held all my tears in. I didn't want to have to cry. I hated crying. Abby wept away in my arms and I tried to comfort her in the way Chris always had. She and I stood in the empty halls of Harvard for a good ten minutes. She cried silently and I clenched my jaw to keep the tears from coming.

The next day we both called Chris and Vern and asked if they'd heard. Chris was awestruck and speechless. He didn't cry though because he was Chris and he kept his feelings inside. Vern had found out about the death. Teddy's mother had gotten into contact with him as well.

A piece of something was ripped out of all our hearts.

3rd person

After a few days of minimal tears and silence, the 4 friends left over tried to get things to seem normal again. It didn't happen very easily. They decided that as soon as they possibly could, they would meet up in Castle Rock again. It didn't happen until another year after Teddy's death. By then, the guys weren't like they used to be. Chris had changed his total outlook on life. He figured that letting his feelings out was the best thing to do. He began writing songs and playing the guitar and hoped that someday it would become his career. Vern had become a great student and was actually smart now, even considered a nerd by some people. He saw it as a compliment. Lastly, Gordie had become more like Chris used to be, comforting to Abby at all times and a bit more tough.

Things had definitely changed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**I do not own this song**

Battlefield by Jordin Sparks-

Don't try to explain you're mine

I know what's happening here

One minute it's love

Then suddenly it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a "Why is the smallest things that tear us down?"

My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm here without a shield

Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing

These times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now?

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a Battlefield?

A battlefield

A battlefield

Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

A battlefield

A battlefield

Why does love always feel like?

Can't swallow our pride

Neither of us wanna raise that flag

If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we have

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing

These times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield?

A battlefield

A battlefield

**I figured this song sort of matched the idea of this story. Like Teddy being in war and the whole love problems at the beginning of the story.**

**Continuing on…**

Abby was meeting up with the guys. It was late December, 1967 and the first time they'd seen each other in about 2 years. Abby and Gordie were just arriving together in Castle Rock. They had driven all the way together and were both excited. Abby was squirming as she walked up to the tree house with him, hoping it was still there. It was.

The moment when Vern and Chris arrived was indescribable. Vern had changed significantly. He was almost unrecognizable as a confident looking young man. After all they were all 20 years old now. Abby almost fell into tears again when she saw him. When Chris showed up, he came knocking at the tree house.

"Hello?" His voice was deep.

"Oh my gosh, it's him," Abby said excitedly as she sprang up to greet him.

As she opened the latch below her, she gasped when she saw him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chris had changed drastically in two years. His hair stood up in messy perfection and his facial structure had become very distinct. The one thing that hadn't changed one bit was his faint-worthy smirk.

"Chris!" Abby tried to launch herself at him which resulted in her almost falling out of the tree house and toppling over him.

"Hey Abs," he smirked. "What's up guys?"

"Come up here so I can give you a god damn hug!" Abby squealed.

"Whoa, watch the language Ms. Naughty word," Chris joked as he climbed up into the tree house.

He was tall, much taller than he had been 2 years ago.

He hugged her tightly which sent shivers up her spine. Next he turned to Gordie and Vern and said, "Hey girls."

Gordie laughed and stood up to give him a hug. Vern followed and standing next to Chris, he looked like he could never have been Vern. He was just as tall and handsome as Chris.

"Damn, when Abby told you to stay handsome, it worked." Chris stated.

The four of them hung out a while and talked about Teddy. Without Teddy everything was so different and even though the day was a happy moment, it was also sad.

Abby leaned against Chris' shoulder the whole time and didn't notice Gordie's glances of jealously. He barely even talked the whole time and when he did it was forced.

The day went by quickly and soon they were bidding farewell to each other. They were all going to head back to their colleges in the morning and they wouldn't see each other again. It was a fairly simple departure. Abby promised she would see Vern and Chris again. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep that promise.

Two years later at the age of 22, Vern Tessio was in a car accident. Him and his girlfriend were driving and a truck ran a red light, right in front of them. The truck tore through the car, instantly taking both Vern's and his girlfriend's life. Fortunately it was a quick death and he didn't feel any of it.

Abby, Chris, and Gordie were the now only 3 friends. Life was crumbling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vern's death was shocking to find out. It was an unexpected event for everyone, not that death should be expected when you're that young. There was a funeral held in Castle Rock that year, 1969. Chris, Gordie, and Abby all attended but didn't have the chance to speak. The crowd was huge and it was surprising that Vern would have so many guests.

By the end of the day Chris was already gone, only had he winked and smiled at Abby during the ceremony from 10 rows away. She missed the old days when they all still lived in Castle Rock and hung out at the tree house. Life was so much simpler and easier back then. Now it was like Abby's life was being torn bit by bit. How could two people she loved so dearly die so soon? It was heartbreaking.

Gordie and Abby stayed in Castle Rock for another night before going back. The two of them had recently graduated from Harvard and were both trying to figure out a place to live. As of now they lived together in a small apartment near Harvard.

After the ceremony Abby and Gordie headed back to the tree house to stay there for a while. It was dark outside and slightly chilly but in a way perfect. Abby sat down on the ground overlooking the small town. Gordie sat beside her. Both of them were thinking about Vern and Teddy and remembering the past 10 years of friendship. Memories came swirling back at Abby, memories involving Chris' comfort, Teddy's moment of admitting his love for her, as well as Gordie's, and Vern just being Vern. It made her sad how everyone had changed and 2 of the guys were already gone. It was too soon to die and it was completely and utterly unfair.

As Gordie and Abby sat in silence, Chris came up behind them without them noticing. He thought, "Those two will end up together some day. I can feel it." And he smiled at the thought. Without wanting to alarm them, he walked up slowly behind them and said quietly, "Hey guys."

Abby turned around quickly and then so did Gordie.

"Oh god, you scared me. Hi Chris, how are you?" Abby asked.

"Fine," he said sitting down next to them.

"Hey man," Gordie spoke.

Chris patted him on the shoulder. "How's life?"

"Pretty good, it's zooming by though."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Indeed it has. You've changed you know that? We've all changed." His tone sounded sad.

"I know. That's what can be so insane about life. It changes so quickly, and when you don't expect it." Abby added.

She was referring to Vern and Teddy as she said it.

The 3 of them sat in silence for a while.

"I swear, it's just not right without them." Abby exclaimed.

"I know Abs, I know." Chris said soothingly.

Abby lay back on the ground and looked up at the stars in the sky.

"I know you're up there guys. Please talk to us." Crickets were chirping but the world remained silent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning Chris headed back to Michigan and Gordie and Abby also left. It was early in the morning, about 6 A.M when they departed. The 3 of them said bye to each other and hoped they'd see each other soon.

"We should come back next year, or we could meet halfway." Chris suggested.

"Totally, stay strong Chris," Abby said.

"Ha-ha, thanks Abs, you too," he replied. "Bye man, I'll see you soon," he turned to Gordie.

"Love you man," Gordie said back.

They wished each other good luck in life until the next year, but there was no next year. There was never a next year because Chris died just before they were going to meet up again.

The date was June 15th, 1970, a Monday. Chris was entering a fast food restaurant, just ahead of him, two men got into an argument. One of them pulled a knife. Chris, who had always made the best peace tried to break it up. He was stabbed in the throat, he died almost instantly.

His murder made the paper. This was how Abby found out and when she did, she fell to the floor and wept until she felt empty of tears. She didn't believe it. Why did this happen? She officially lost all hope of any of them surviving anymore. She figured either her of Gordie was next up in this line of death.

When Gordie heard her weeping, he immediately rushed in to ask what was wrong. She pointed at the paper as she continued to sob.

When Gordie saw the title, his face turned a pearly white and he couldn't say anything. He just sat down next to Abby as she cried and put his arm around her. The two sat there for a while, in silence, waiting for something, anything to happen. They waited for a sign that it wasn't true, that maybe there had been a mistake. But it was very real.

Abby now only had Gordie and Gordie now only had Abby.

Life wasn't fair, until the two of them realized something. They now only had each other and because of that they comforted each other. Abby soon realized that she had always been in love with Gordie. She hated that she hadn't noticed earlier on. Gordie had changed of course through out the years and over those years he had become tougher. The love letter Gordie had written to her when they were 15 had stated that she deserved someone like Chris, a tough guy who comforted her. He had become exactly that, maybe on purpose, or perhaps by chance. But either way, he had changed and she loved him. She had always loved him and just hadn't known. But now she was worried it was too late. How could Gordie still love her after 8 years?

One night she decided it was worth a shot to tell him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

3 years later

Gordie and Abby's wedding day

It was the day of the big wedding. Abby had on her long white wedding gown and was uncomfortable sitting in a chair in her room while her mother worked on fixing her hair.

"Ouch mom, you're pulling my hair out." Abby was nervous.

"Honey, I want you to look perfect."

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't need to look perfect for Gordie. He loves me for who I am." She smiled at the thought of being married to him in just about an hour.

It was June 12th, 1973. This day would have been Chris' 26th birthday. And in only 3 days was the 3 year anniversary of Chris' death. It was a happy day and even though none of Gordie's and Abby's friends were physically there, she knew they were looking down on them, smiling.

It was a perfect day outside. The sun was shining brightly, a sign that summer was near. Gordie was somewhere outside. The wedding was going to be at the old tree house. Yes, the tree house was still there. Since Abby liked simplicity in life she decided that going to the tree house would be perfect, plus, the tree house held many memories.

Finally the time came. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Abby headed out in her simple gown. She walked with her mother and bridesmaids up the streets of Castle Rock. When she got to the tree house, white streamers covered it and a table of cake had been set up. Gordie stood under the roof in a black tux with a huge grin covering his face. His best man would have been Chris if he were alive, but because he wasn't here, his best man was an old friend from school named Bruce. Abby was overjoyed. The past years had been upsetting and now something good was finally happening.

The ceremony began. Chairs were set up all around with at least 50 people. Abby was lead down the aisle by her father and when she came closer to Gordie, she could hardly contain her excitement.

The preacher began his ranting on the whole marriage process during which Gordie whispered to Abby, "You know you're a lucky charm right?" Before Abby could reply the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride."

The kiss was long and Abby felt to right in Gordie's strong arms. This was with whom she was meant to be for the rest of her life.

After the wedding

"Why am I a lucky charm?" Abby asked Gordie later on.

He smiled and answered, "Well isn't it obvious. I was the only guy who stayed with you throughout this whole thing. I've always been there. Teddy got drafted to the army. Vern and Chris left for college somewhere else. And you and I went to the same college. I was the only one left over. Me staying with you is what helped me survive. I believe that I'm alive and married to you today because I stayed with you all this time."

"Interesting theory," Abby smiled. "I love you."


End file.
